Velvet Seduction
by OffensivePhilosphy
Summary: The Cheshire Cat makes a bet with the March Hare. The wager? Ches must seduce the Mad Hatter. But as the deadline approaches, will Ches be able to follow through with the deal while his feelings for the mad man grow? YAOI MxM


**Velvet Seduction**

"I don't believe you can, Ches." The March Hare said, sipping his tea delicately. Ches just smiled. "Believe what? That I can manipulate anyone I want, or that I can do a back flip?" Ches asked. "That you can manipulate anyone." March said, rolling his eyes. Ches got closer. "Are you sure? I mean, I've never done a back flip for you before." He said. March paused and looked confused. "Well…maybe it _is_ that….." He muttered. Ches smiled wider and sat back in his chair and said, "Told you I could manipulate anyone." March's eyes widened. _He_ _had__just__been__manipulated._He glared at the purple and black haired cat. Ches just laughed. "Still think I can't do it?" He asked. March just crossed his arms and shook his head. "Fine, how can I prove it?" Ches asked, taking a swallow of his mostly cream tea.

March Hare considered Ches for a minute. He looked around slowly. What would be a tough challenge for the annoying cat? Hmm… someone caught his eye and March looked at Ches and he said very quietly, "Seduce the Mad Hatter." Ches's eyes went slightly wide as he looked at March. "Are you serious?" March just nodded and smirked. "Too tough for you, kitty?" He asked mockingly. Ches's eyes narrowed. "Of course not, rabbit. I can handle it. It'll be a piece of cake." He said with a shrug. March said nothing because he _knew_ Ches would fail. The Mad Hatter was impossible to seduce because he was_mad._ So March just smiled and continued to sip his tea.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The Mad Hatter sighed as he strolled through the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet that the trees and grass gave him. The Hatter rarely ever got a chance to get away from the noise and bustle that came with living in Central Wonderland. It was too populated and crowded. So when he got a chance to get away he took it immediately. He treasured these reprieves. Unfortunately, every reprieve had to be taken in the Tulgey Woods, because it was one of the few unpopulated places left in Wonderland. Everyone was too scared of the Jabberwocky to enter it. The Hatter smiled at the hilarity of that, for few knew _he_had actually killed the Jabberwocky ages ago with the Vorpal Blade his sister the Hatta had so carefully crafted and given him.

But nobody needed to know that.

The Woods were stunning and he'd hate to see that natural beauty destroyed by Wonderlanders who would chop it all down and inhabit it. He couldn't allow that to happen. So he kept his defeat of the Jabberwocky a secret.

But today was not a day to contemplate his heroics. Today was a day to relax and enjoy this little bit of untouched nature.

Or so he thought.

"Hello, Hatter."

The Hatter turned and looked to where the voice had come from. There, lounging on a large tree branch some ten feet from the ground was the Cheshire Cat.

"Hello, Ches." The Hatter greeted with a smile, "What brings you to the woods today?"

"I could ask the same of you, Hatter. Don't you know there's a Jabberwocky roaming around these woods?" Ches asked, stretching out on the branch. The Hatter smiled. "I believe he won't bother me." He said. "And why do you suppose that?" Ches asked. Hatter shrugged. "Just a feeling."

Ches laughed and nimbly jumped from his branch. "Yeah, I know you killed the Jabberwocky. I found the skeleton in the woods with your scent all over it several years ago. And, no, I haven't told anyone." He said. "And how'd you know not to tell anyone?" Hatter asked, honestly curious. "Because you didn't, and you're a man who doesn't do something unless it serves a purpose. Though the purpose behind keeping the Jabberwocky's death a secret is beyond me." Ches said. Hatter smiled. "If people knew the Jabberwocky was dead, what do you think they'd do?" He asked.

"Praise you as a hero? Rejoice in the knowledge that their kids are less likely to get eaten if one happens to wander into the woods?" Ches said, stating the first things that popped into his head. "That's true. But think outside of what would happen to me." Hatter said. Ches thought for a moment. "I don't know. What else?" He asked. "They'd cut down the woods and populate it." Hatter spun Ches around to look at the woods. The Tumtum trees that were almost as old as the Hatter himself, the ground that was growing many of the oddly colored plants native to Wonderland and the surprisingly lacking amount of dead leaves or dead plants. "The Tulgey wood would _cease__to__exist._ Do you really want that to happen?" He asked. Ches paused. "I suppose not." He turned to look at the Hatter. "You know, you're pretty clever. For a mad man." He said.

The Hatter's smile faltered for a moment before fixing itself. "Thank you, I suppose." Ches grinned his signature physically impossible grin before asking, "Do you think I could join you on your walk?" Hatter just nodded and continued walking.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

For the next several hours, The Hatter and Ches walked through the woods and surprisingly found the others company rather enjoyable. Ches was surprised to find the Hatter extremely nature friendly. Proven by the fact a Jubjub bird had actually approached him and let him pet its multicolored feathers without being scared. Ches had even gotten to touch the Jubjub's feathers with the help of the Hatter. And _Christ_ were those feathers soft. Like the finest down, but better. Ches had been even more shocked when the bird had removed a black and purple feather from its wing and given it to him before it flew off. All Hatter had done was smile and say "He likes you" before they continued walking. Ches had eventually stuck the feather in his hair (where it somehow stuck), seeing that it matched his color scheme perfectly, and he had a feeling it wasn't coincidence.

The Hatter, on the other hand, had been pleasantly surprised to discover Ches to be rather knowledgeable in all thing plants. Apparently, on a quest to discover the best way to grow and harvest catnip, Ches had found plants to be _fascinating_and had continued to avidly study them for the sheer hell of it. Proven by the fact that he not only knew one or two of the more exotic plants in the woods, but _all__of__them._The Hatter was, in all honesty, glad there was someone who actually understood what he said. Even if it was only about plants.

There was only one problem with the whole walk.

Ches kept _flirting_with him.

Normally, the Hatter was ok with and could handle someone flirting with him. He'd just change the subject or ignore the come on all together. But Ches was different. He didn't stop after one attempt or even five attempts. Hatter would change the subject and Ches would back off. For about thirty minutes. And then he was right back at it. Needless to say, the Hatter became quite uncomfortable when Ches suggested something flirty-ish. So when the Hatter noticed that the sun was setting, he took advantage of it.

"Hm, it's getting late. As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd like to get home and shower before I go to bed." Hatter said, absently looking at the sunset. Ches grinned and nodded. "Of course. But before you go, do you suppose I could come by Tea Party Garden sometime tomorrow?" Ches asked. "Of course. You don't have to ask permission." Hatter said. "And what time will you be there?" Ches asked. The Hatter smiled. "Six o'clock, of course." He said. "Of course. That was a silly question. Goodnight, Hatter." Ches said. Hatter tipped his hat at Ches. "Bonne nuit, Cheshire." He replied in French, before exiting the woods to go home.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"So, did you manage to accomplish it?" March asked as Ches sat down at the table. "No. Every attempt at flirting with him got brushed off." Ches said, going about making a cup of tea (one part actual tea, three parts cream). "Hm, is that so? Or are you not trying hard enough?" March asked, smirking into his teacup.

Ches glared at him. "Of course I'm fucking trying! I've only been at it for a day. People like the Hatter take time." He said. "People like the Hatter?" Hare asked. "You know, mad. Insane. He doesn't seem it, but the way he talks is….off somehow. He doesn't like the ideas of Wonderland and our society. Insanity, I tell you." Ches replied, swallowing some of his tea. March rolled his eyes. "Are you forgetting who's been sitting at this table with him for a few thousand years now?" He said more then asked. "Oh. That's right." Ches said, mentally smacking himself for forgetting that simple little fact. "And they say cats are smart." March said, sipping his tea nonchalantly. Ches just glared at him.

"So, how about putting money on this?" March asked suddenly. "What?" "A bet, you idiotic cat. A bet to see if you can really seduce the Hatter." March spoke as if to a small child. "Oh. Ok, I guess. What's the wager?" Ches asked. "Hmm, ten-thousand Wonderbucks." March said simply. Ches spat out his tea and stared at March. "What?" March asked innocently, looking at Ches with his bright green eyes. "That is A LOT of money." Ches said. "So? I've got it. Do you?" March asked. "Of course, but-""Then it should be fine. And, of course, there's a time limit." March said. "And what would that be?" Ches asked. "Hmmmm, how about from now 'till the winter solstice celebration?"March said. "Hm, that's four months from now. Do you really think I'll need four whole months?" Ches asked. March just shrugged and sipped his tea. And there their conversation ended, for that's when the Hatter arrived, six o'clock on the dot.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Well, Marchy, it's seven o'clock. Tea time is over. I'll be off now." Hatter said, standing up and placing his black top hat once more on his equally black-haired head. March just nodded before subtly nudging Ches under the table. Ches jumped before he caught the subtle look March was sending him and nodded. Ches stood up and asked, "Hatter, you don't suppose I could come with you, wherever you're going?" Hatter looked at him a moment before saying, "Alright. If you have no other plans." "I don't" "Well, if you'll just follow me then." Hatter said, and patiently waited for Ches to gather the few things he had brought to the table and follow him.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"So, where are we going?" Ches asked after he realized they'd been walking for quite a few minutes. "Hm, I was wondering when you'd ask. But to answer your question, we're going to the library. I often go there after tea." Hatter replied. "The library? Is there something you want to look up?" Ches asked. "No, I just like to read. Is there something wrong with that?" Hatter asked. Ches didn't say anything. Hardly any Wonderlanders ever read just for fun. Hardly any Wonderlanders _read._ But Ches didn't say any of this. He just passed it off as another effect of the Hatter's madness.

When they actually made it to the library, Ches was honestly surprised by its size, considering hardly anyone ever went to the library. "Alice keeps it funded which is why it's still around." Hatter explained as he gentlemanly held open the door for Ches.

As Ches stepped into the Library, he was rather awed by what he saw.

Everything was made of glossy and beautiful wood. Giant Iron stairs spiraled from the ceiling in every corner. Sections of the marble floor were covered with carpets of a deep burgundy color. Periodically placed between the rows and rows of books were large wooden tables with about ten wooden chairs at each table.

A few tables had the occasional occupant, but most were empty. Just as the library was nearly empty.

"It's definitely changed since I was last here." Ches said, looking around. Hatter just smiled and gently ushered Ches down several isles before peeking around a shelf and smiling. Ches jumped when a handsomely deep voice floated around the shelf.

"Hatter, the way you have learned and memorized my habits is uncanny and stalker-like. Stop it."

Hatter smiled and led Ches to a table with one occupant.

The Caterpillar looked up at them with black bloodshot eyes, one of his hands placed in the pages of a book to keep it from closing. Ches's steps faltered for a moment when he saw him.

The Caterpillar was _scary._Unlike most Zions (rulers of Wonderland) he didn't look like he had stopped aging at the age of twenty-five. More like thirty or forty something, though he lacked wrinkles. His complexion was a pale sickly color, his short black hair was limp and lifeless looking, and his lips were thin and as pale as the rest of his body. He looked like he was fighting some awful disease and losing horribly.

Ches got another shock when the Caterpillar spoke again, voice smooth despite his looks.

"Well, Kitten, are you just going to stand there and stare rudely, or sit down like Hatter?" He asked Ches, causing him to jump and blush when he noticed Hatter had already sat down while he had stood there openly gaping. Ches blushed and quickly sat down next to Hatter, who just smiled at him kindly.

"So, tell me Cata, what have you been up to?" Hatter asked Caterpillar. "Same as always, Hatter. Though the heat of this summer has driven me here in hopes to stay cool and _not_bebothered." Cata replied. Hatter only laughed, showing how he obviously knew the Caterpillar a lot more than Ches. "So, why do you have our Kitten with you?" Caterpillar asked while somehow reading his book at the same time. "He asked to follow me for some reason." Hatter replied, getting up to look for a book on a nearby shelf. Ches huffed."Can we please not talk like I'm not here?"

Cata just smiled toothily (which surprised Ches because of how straight and _white_ Cata's teeth were) and went back to reading. Hatter eventually came back to the table with a book in his hand. "Here, read this." He said handing Ches the book. Ches took the book and read the title; "Topside Plants and Their Uses". He looked at Hatter. "Why would I care about Topside plants?" He asked. "Because I know you'll like it. Topside plants aren't all that different from Wonderland plants." Hatter replied, moving back to the bookshelf. After a moment, Ches decided to read the book, so he opened to the first page.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ches had to admit, Hatter was right. He had enjoyed the book and Topside plants weren't _that_different. Hatter had eventually sat back down with a book titled; "Celestial Skies of Wonderland". A book about the different star patterns of Wonderland skies. For a few hours, Ches, Hatter, and Caterpillar simply sat and read. And Ches found he rather enjoyed it. He was reading about the various types of Ivy when Hatter spoke to Caterpillar.

"So, Cata, how are you feeling?" He asked seemingly randomly. Ches's ear twitched in their direction as Cata sighed. "Hatter, I've told you a thousand times that I do not _want_ healing." He said, flipping a page in his book. "I know. But won't you at least let me get rid of the maggots?" Hatter asked, looking up at Cata. "They're gone." "What?" Hatter asked, surprised. Cata sighed and looked up at Hatter. "I said they're _gone._ I had a good friend of mine heal them." He said. Hatter looked honestly shocked. "Oh, don't be like that. They were rather irritating and I decided to finally get rid of them." Cata said, going back to his book. "Is that where you got your bracelet?" Hatter asked, obviously giving up on the subject of the maggots. That's when Ches noticed a red bracelet on Cata's wrist. "Mhm. It was his gift to me." Cata said, shutting his book and standing up. "Well, I'm off. Goodbye Hatter. And you, Kitten." Cata said walking over to a nearby shelf and placing the book back in its spot. Ches hissed, "Not a kitten!" Cata just laughed and left.

Hatter just rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, Ches. It's ten o'clock." He said. "Really?" "Really." Hatter laughed. "Huh, ok then. Can you help me find more of these, please?" Ches said, holding up his book. "Of course. Over here." Hatter said, walking to a shelf. Ches followed him. "So, what was that about maggots? Does Caterpillar have a maggot infestation in his grove or something?" He asked as Hatter began picking out books for Ches. "Well, he has, or _had_an infestation. But it wasn't in his grove." "Then where was it?" "In his left kidney." Ches nearly dropped his books. "In his _kidney_?" "Mhm." "But _why?_" "Well, I'm not quite sure. Neither is he. Cata's been in a poor state of health for a loooong time." Hatter said, placing a sixth and final book on Ches's pile. He then began walking towards the checkout counter. "Why?" Ches asked. "Well, Cata used to be addicted to drugs. He still does them, but he's no longer addicted. Thousandths of years of drug use have practically destroyed his body. And, for some reason, he's never allowed me to heal any of it." Hatter said, taking the books from Ches's arms and placing them on the counter.

"Ok. What about the bracelet?" Ches asked. "What about it?" "Well, um, you made it seem like it was important." Ches said. "Well, to him, it must be. Cata doesn't wear jewelry unless it means something to him. This makes me seriously wonder who his friend is for them to have such an influence on him." Hatter said as the librarian checked out the final book.

Ches picked up the stack and began walking towards the door. "Do you want me to carry some of those?" Hatter asked. Ches smiled. "No, it's fine. I can just pop them home. Anyway, I, um, suppose I should go home." He said. "Alright. Goodbye, Ches." Hatter said, tipping his hat just like he had the night before. "Goodbye, Hatter." Ches replied, and disappeared.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

It went on like this for some time. Ches would come to Tea everyday and follow Hatter to wherever he went afterwards. And Ches was surprised to find he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He'd never had this much fun for an extremely long time, and he slowly grew to looking forward to Tea Time every day. He was also extremely happy to notice that Hatter was slowly opening up to him.

Proven the day Hatter took Ches into the Tulgey woods and to the Hatta's house for dinner. And there Ches got to meet Hatter's only family.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Hatter walked up to Hatta's door and knocked loudly. Almost immediately, the door swung open, reveling two identical young boys. "Uncle Hatter!" They shouted, and tackled Hatter to the ground. Hatter laughed and picked the Tweedle Twins up before walking into the house. Ches silently followed behind them. When they stepped into the living room, they were greeted by the Hatta. "Brother!" She said and hugged Hatter around the Twins.

"Moooooom! You're squishing us!" The Twins complained, squirming in the Hatter's arms. Hatta laughed and took the boys from Hatter and set them down. Then she turned her red eyes on Ches. "Oh, hello Cheshire. It's nice to see you. Are you here for dinner?" She asked. "Pretty much." He said. Hatta just smiled as Hatter put his hat on the hat stand. Hatta looked at the Twins. "Boys, why don't you go play while the grownups prepare dinner?" She said. Dee and Dum just nodded their brown-haired heads and ran down the hall.

"You're hardly a grownup, Hatta." Hatter said. Hatta stuck her tongue out at Hatter and motioned for Hatter and Ches to follow her to the kitchen. "Well, sit down. I've just got to finish up the ribs. Hatter, don't even think about helping. You will _sit._" She said, turning to the stove. Hatter just sighed and sat down.

"Why do they call you mom?" Ches said, voicing the first question that came to mind. Hatta sighed. "You know what happened to Francis and Abigail Tweedle, right?" She asked. Ches nodded. He knew all about Francis and Abigail's murder. "Well, I was the first person to show up to their house when they sent the distress rune. By time I got there, Abigail was already dead, and Francis had been stabbed. I killed the remaining attackers, but it was too late. Francis had lost too much blood and Hatter was too far away to get there in time, and my knowledge in healing majik wasn't good enough to heal a wound that serious. But, he was alive enough to tell me these words 'Hatta, please take care of my sons' before he died. He died right in front of the Twins. This is also why they suffer from nightmares if they fall asleep away from each other. Anyway, I choose to grant Francis's last wish, and I adopted the Twin's. They're mine now." Hatta said, pulling the ribs from the oven.

Ches was quiet. He hadn't known that part of the Tweedle's murder. But his silence was short lived as Hatta called for the boys to come to dinner.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Dinner was lively. Ches learned Hatter was right when he'd said Hatta could hardly be considered a grownup. Hatta was practically a child in her own right, but she was also fun to be around. He also learned Hatta was an _amazing_cook. Especially in baking. The cookies they had for dessert made Ches's eyes fog over in bliss.

Eventually Hatta dragged the boys off for a bath and bed. When she got that done, she came into the living room where Hatter and Ches had moved too. She came in drying her fiery red hair with a towel.

"It would seem somebody got splashed." Hatter said, slightly amused. "Of course I did. You know how much the boys hate baths." She said and tossed the towel over the back of a chair before sitting in it. "So, Ches, what brought you to my house, anyway?" She asked. "He's become my personal stalker this past month." Hatter said before Ches could get a word in. "Oh has he now?" Hatta turned to Ches,"And why might that be?"

Ches shrugged. "Needed something new, I suppose." He decided to keep the bet with March a secret. "Oh and how long will this hobby last?" Hatter asked, seemingly occupied with looking at the books on a shelf Hatta had. But Ches knew better. Hatter was really asking if he was just some sort of temporary entertainment for Ches. Ches smiled. "However long. You're fun to be around, Hatter. I like your company." He said, and was surprised to find that it was actually true. This answer seemed to please Hatter, as he smiled warmly at Ches. Hatta just smiled at the both of them.

And from there they talked for several hours, Ches enjoying every minute of it.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ches was confused.

He was at Tea Party Garden and it was already six-thirty with no sign of Hatter. And every time he asked March where he could be he just shrugged and said it was probably Hatter's madness making him forget the time.

That was, until Hatta showed up.

March was in the middle of explaining just how mad the Hatter was, when Hatta suddenly came from nowhere and _slapped_ March. Right across his face. The only thing she said was "Do _not_call him MAD!" and stormed off. Ches quickly got up and followed her. She was walking rather fast so Ches had to run to catch up with her. "Hatta! Hatta!" He yelled until she finally slowed and stopped. Ches ran up to her. "What was that about?" He asked, motioning in the direction of Tea Party Garden. Hatta was silent for several seconds.

Then she sighed. "You people really shouldn't call my brother mad." She said. "Why?" Ches asked. Hatta looked as if she was ready to go off on him, but stopped herself. "_Because_he's not mad." She said, gritting her teeth."But-" "I _know_he's the Mad Hatter, but he's not actually mad. And every time someone makes a comment on his madness, he doesn't like it. But he's too much of a big fucking softie to tell those people to shut the hell up." She said, still gritting her teeth. "Hatta, I don't understand. Does this have something to do with why Hatter isn't here today?" Ches asked, attempting to try and make a connection. "Yes! It has _everything_ to do with why Hatter isn't at Tea!" She once again looked as if she was once again ready to go off on him. And once more, she stopped herself. Instead, she grabbed Ches's hand. "Just follow me. It's better if I show you." She said, and began walking.

They walked for several blocks before they came upon a Victorian style house. There, Hatta finally let go of Ches's hand and quietly opened the door. She walked in and motioned for Ches to follow her. When he was in, Hatta silently shut the door. She motioned for Ches to stay in the entrance hall before while she walked to the end of the hall and up a flight of stairs. She was up there for a few minutes before coming back down.

She looked at Ches. "Alright, he's asleep. We can talk. And don't worry. He's a deep sleeper when he gets like this." She said, and walked into another room. Ches followed her and found it to be a kitchen. "Like what?" He asked. Hatta was looking into a cabinet and pulled out a trash bag. Then she opened it and walked out of the kitchen. Part of the way down the hall, she took of her top hat and placed it on the hat stand. "I'll show you." She said, and motioned for Ches to follow her back up the stairs. They walked down another hall and entered the room in the very back.

And there Ches found the Hatter.

He was sleeping on a king sized four poster bed, the blankets of which were a deep blue color and pulled up to his chest. His hip length hair was splayed around his face and on the pillows in an obviously unintentional but definitely artistic manner.

Ches had to admit, Hatter was beautiful when he slept.

The sound of glass clinking made Ches turn his head. And freeze.

Hatta was standing by the bedside table with the trash bag open, dumping several empty bottles of alcohol into it.

"Hatta, what-?" Ches asked, not sure how to pose the question. "This is why I brought you here. To show you what kind of toll the insults have on my brother." She said, tossing the last bottle into the bag. "He _drinks_?" Ches asked in disbelief. Hatter seemed like the absolute _last_person to do heavy drinking. "Sometimes. When the insults are too much for him to handle." Hatta said, tying off the bag. "How often does he do this?" Ches asked. "It used to be once a week, but he hasn't done it for nearly a month. I think you have something to do with that." She replied.

"How could I?" Ches asked, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed near Hatter. "I don't know. Ever since you started sticking around him, he's been happier. I don't know exactly how that works, but it does." Hatta said, sitting in a nearby chair. Ches was silent, one hand gently stroking Hatter's long locks. "Listen, I'm going downstairs to do some things. You can stay here or whatever." Hatta said, standing. "Ok….." Ches said, barely listening. With one more glance at Ches, Hatta left the room.

For a while Ches just simply looked at Hatter, deep in thought. Thinking to all the times he or Marchy, or anyone else had poked fun at Hatter's madness. Ches had never meant anything by it, but now he saw just how much it actually hurt Hatter, and he was extremely sorry for it. He now also saw that Hatter wasn't mad. He was sane in an insane society, making him seemingly insane.

Ches leaned down and lightly kissed Hatter's forehead, hoping that it somehow conveyed his apology to the sleeping man.

With one more lingering look at Hatter, Ches stood and left the room. He found Hatta in the kitchen laying out headache medicine and a bottle of water. "Hatta, how did you know he'd be like this today?" Ches asked. Hatta turned to him. "Well, besides being his sister, there are little things he does before he gets like this. Such as for a few days prior he'll seem…sadder. He won't smile as much; he'll talk less, and suffer from minor stress headaches. You can tell by the way he rubs his temples." She said.

Ches just nodded absently. "I feel _terrible_. I never knew he felt that way." Ches said, his shoulders slumping. Hatta placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You couldn't have known. But I suggest you don't make anymore comments against him anymore. He's been there for Wonderland for over ten thousand years. He's done more for this country then I or any other Zion has. And that means he should be the absolute last person to be put down." She said. Ches nodded. He understood that now.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The next day the Hatter came to Tea Party Garden, looking like nothing had happened the night before.

But Ches knew better.

So during that hour, he tried his damndest to be kind to Hatter. And it wasn't easy. He never realized just how much he insulted Hatter on a daily basis. So catching himself was much more of a challenge then he'd expected, but he did it anyway.

And he loved the results.

Not only did Hatter seem happier at the end of Tea Time that day, but he was much friendlier to Ches. More so then what he'd been thus far.

He seemed all around _cheery_, really.

"So, Ches, what would you like to do today." Hatter asked a smile all over his face. "Hmmm, I don't know. Show me something good, Hatter." Ches said, smiling as well. The Hatter thought for a moment. "Well, there's so much to see. It would take a long time to show you everything." He said. Ches grinned and jumped at Hatter, wrapping his arms loosely around the tall man's neck. Slightly surprised, Hatter caught him around the waist.

"Well, we're both immortal, so I'm pretty sure I've got the time. C'mon, show me everything!" Ches said, grin growing to impossible proportions. Hatter smiled and set the cat down. "Well, alright then. Follow me then, Cheshire." Hatter said.

So Ches followed him.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ches followed him for three weeks. Three whole, wonderful weeks.

Ches would go to Tea, talk with Hatter, and then they would go off to go see something new.

And they saw so many wonderful things.

Hatter showed him stars, deserts, forests, caves, mountains, ethereal gardens, vast expiations of nothing but colored _air_. Ancient buildings made of colored and clear glass. Structures from way back when Wonderland was still new. Great canyons filled with multicolored rocks and even rainbows you could _walk__on_.

And that was only the old and natural.

And Hatter promised to show him the people of Wonderland in ways Ches had never imagined.

And Ches couldn't have been more excited.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

But the beautiful pattern of Tea and Adventure was soon put on hold when Ches noticed Hatter's smile. Or lack of, really.

Hatter had almost completely stopped smiling for a few days, and he got a headache almost every hour.

By this time, it was late October and the weather was getting rather on the chilly side. And when the weather became chilly, so did the Wonderlanders. It wasn't uncommon for the common folk of Wonderland to become a little colder, more likely to insult someone, during the cold part of the year. And Hatter was often the target of these insults.

And then had Ches worried. He could feel it deep within his bones that Hatter was going to drink sometime soon, if not that night. And Ches knew he had to do something about it. So Ches devised a plan.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ches knocked on Hatter's door and waited. And waited. And waited a little bit longer.

No answer.

Ches was prepared for this and pulled a small black package out of his pocket. He opened it and removed a few of his choicest lock picks. And with a quick twist and turn, the door popped open and Ches walked in.

He shut the door quietly and just as silently moved down the hall, looking into rooms on both sides. In the living room a fire burned in the hearth, but that was it. The downstairs was empty. Ches crossed his arms and thought about what to do. He hadn't really thought this far ahead.

That was, until his sensitive ears picked up a slight sound coming from upstairs.

So Ches quietly moved to the steps and walked up them, down the hall, and to Hatter's room. And, extremely quiet, he slowly opened the door and slipped in.

And there was Hatter, lying on top of the covers of his bed, one hand loosely holding a glass of alcohol and the other arm was slung over his eyes. In all appearances, Hatter looked like he was sleeping. And Ches believed he was.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"You do realize that's considered breaking and entering, right?" Hatter suddenly asked, causing Ches to nearly jump out of his skin. But when he calmed down slightly, he honestly had no idea as to what to say. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say as Hatter sat up and placed his glass on the bedside table, along with a half empty bottle of alcohol.

He looked at Ches with his glacier blue eyes and a steeled expression, obviously waiting for a reply. "Well?" He asked. Ches eventually settled for just looking at his feet. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, just waiting for Hatter to get angry. Explode. Kick him out. Anything really. And they both knew that was more than appropriate for the situation. Usually.

But Hatter wasn't that kind of man. He had lived far too long to just react without thinking. He was a man of thought and would act as such. So he did what he would do any other time he was confronted with a situation like this.

He motioned for Ches to join him on the bed.

So Ches sat on the edge of the bed, completely unsure as to what to do. Hatter leaned forward and removed Ches's thick winter coat, tossing it on the nearby chair. "Why in all of Wonderland would you wear such a thick coat in the fall?" He asked expression unchanging.

"I get cold easily." Ches said, not looking at the Hatter. Hatter gently pressed his hand to Ches' chest. "That's right. You have a poor immune system. And here's the proof. You're freezing." He said, removing his hand from Ches. Ches just nodded slightly, utterly confused as to why Hatter was questioning his health instead of why he was here.

He was further confused when Hatter stood and picked Ches up, holding the cat against his much warmer body as he left his room and headed for the stairs. "Hatter…?" Ches asked quietly, looking up at Hatter's still unchanging expression. "Shush, you're cold. If I leave you like this, you'll get sick. And that's the last thing a Healer wants to be the cause of." Hatter said, descending the stairs and heading for the living room with its still burning fire. So Ches went quite, contemplating the situation.

Not only had he broken into Hatter's house while he was in the process of getting drunk, but instead of getting angry at him, Hatter had instead carried Ches to the warm living room in an attempt to keep him from getting sick.

And all the while, Hatter's blank expression had not changed, and that was beginning to really unnerve Ches, because he had no idea as to what Hatter was thinking.

When they reached the living room, Hatter laid on the couch with Ches held against his chest. He adjusted the both of them so Ches was lying comfortably while Hatter was partially propped up on a pillow against one of the armrests.

And so they laid there in silence for several minutes, Hatter staring at the fire and Ches slowly getting warm. At one point Ches looked up at Hatter's _still_unchanging expression, and asked the question that had been nagging him. "….Are you mad at me?"

Hatter's blue eyes shifted to Ches, and with him this close, Ches could see that Hatter really did have pupils. They were just a lighter shade of blue then his irises and in the shape of a starburst that blended seamlessly with the ice blue of his eyes.

"Mad? No." He said, and Ches relaxed a little. But then Hatter said something else. "Disappointed? Very." And for some reason, that hurt Ches much more than an angry Hatter. His ears went flat and he lowered his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry." He said once more, just as quiet as the first time he said it.

Hatter pulled Ches closer and rested his chin on top of Ches's purple and black haired head. He sighed. "It's alright." Was all he said, and somehow Ches knew he meant it. "Tell me, though, what did you hope to accomplish from breaking into my house and bothering me when I so obviously did not want to be bothered?" Hatter asked.

Ches was quiet, not sure what to say.

"I suppose….I wanted to stop you." He said. "Ah." Hatter said, "And I suppose you didn't really didn't think it through all that well?" Ches's cheeks turned a deep red. Hatter was _really_good at reading people. "I'm taking your silence as a yes." Hatter said.

Ches nodded slightly.

Hatter just sighed and moved his head to look Ches in the eyes. "And here's another guess; Hatta was the one who showed you….this." He said. Once more, Ches nodded. "I expected as much from her. She worries over me quite often. I suppose it has to do with her being the big sister." Hatter said. Ches looked up at him on surprise.

"Hatta's older? I thought you were the older." He said. Hatter smiled slightly, finally changing his expression. "We're twins. Obviously not identical, though. She's my elder by five minutes." He explained. "Oh." Was all Ches said. Then he turned to look at the fire before turning back to Hatter.

"Hatter…I'm sorry. For every insult or bad remark, I never realized how much they hurt you. But this…..this isn't what you should do about it." Ches said, not willing to look Hatter in the eye. But Hatter didn't give him a choice when he lifted Ches's head by the chin. "Since when do you care so much?" He asked.

Ches thought for a moment. "I don't…really know. I just do." He said, honestly knowing it to be true. Hatter looked at him for a long, long while, looking as if he were contemplating many things. He probably was.

"Would it make you happy if I stopped?" He eventually asked. Ches's ears perked up at he lifted himself slightly to be eye-level with Hatter. "Yes. I would. But will you?" He asked the hope in his voice poorly hidden. Hatter smiled gently at him and nodded. "For you, I will." He said.

Ches grinned and wrapped his arms around Hatter's neck in a hug. "Thank you." He said. Hatter just smiled and adjusted himself so he was looking once more at Ches's face. And once more he looked to be deep in thought. Then he looked at Ches with that gentle smile, looking like he knew something Ches did not.

"Hatter?" Ches asked, head automatically tilting in curiosity. Hatter didn't say anything, but actions speak louder than words, and that happens to be a language Hatter is fluent in. So when Hatter leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Ches's, Ches felt no need to resist.

Ches was surprised, but only for a moment. Once it passed, he placed his hands gently on Hatter's chest and kissed him back. They kissed for several long, wonderful seconds before Hatter pulled away and gazed at Ches, as if waiting for a reaction.

It was a few seconds before Ches opened his eyes. He gazed back at Hatter for a few seconds before a soft smile formed on his lips. Hatter returned the smile and gently pressed his forehead against Ches's.

"I've been meaning to do that for awhile." He said. "Really?" Ches asked in surprise. Hatter nodded. "Well, you should've done it sooner." Ches said in a mock stern tone. Hatter just laughed and laid back. "Go to sleep, Cheshire. I've got much to show you tomorrow." He said, covering the both of them with a blanket.

Ches was happy to oblige.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

For the next week after, Hatter lived up to his promise of showing Ches the people and communities of Wonderland in special ways.

Ches met people he wouldn't have looked twice at and found them to have the most interesting stories.

The old baker on the street corner was once Queen Alice's scribe before he got old and felt a baker's life was much more pleasant. The young merchant a few blocks away had a daughter who was the lead singer in one of Wonderland's most popular music groups; Memory Addiction. The loon who lived on the edge of the Tulgey Woods had even once been a successful business man, before giving up that life to enjoy what was left of his.

But one of the more notable people Ches met was Archie, the old ice cream maker. He lived in a not too well known part of town and owned a small shop that got hardly any business because of how hidden it was. But apparently, he made _amazing_ice cream.

Hatter took Ches there one day with Hatta and the Twins, seeing as Hatta was the one who had discovered Archie's and it had quickly became a favorite of hers and the Twin's. And on that day she decided to share the ice cream love with her brother and Ches.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"So, Ches, how have you and my brother been getting along?" Hatta asked over a large every-topping-imaginable sundae. "Oh, um….." Ches said, not quite sure how to tell Hatta he and Hatter were together-ish. But Hatter took care of that for him by smiling kindly at him and petting his ears in _just_the right way, causing Ches to purr in a less then innocent way.

Hatta, almost as knowledgeable in body language and reading people's emotions as her brother, smiled knowingly. "Oh, it's like _that_." She said cheekily, taking another bite of her insanely overtopped sundae. Hatter nodded. "Sort of." Was all he said. Hatta leaned forward slightly. "Oh, do tell." She said.

Hatter rolled his eyes. "For the last time, my private life is _private_, which means no meddling sisters." He said, sipping his glass of sweet tea. He had decided against ice cream, saying he would rather just have a glass of tea.

Hatta pouted cutely and looked for the entire world like she might just cry if Hatter didn't dish everything about his and Ches's relationship. But then the pout went away, a dirty and slightly perverted look taking its place. "Does that mean you two haven't had sex yet?" She asked all too innocently.

Ches choked on his chocolate ice cream but was saved by a helpful pat on the back from Hatter.

Hatter looked at his sister sternly. "Hatta, don't suggest such things. Of course not. You know I'm not usually…..quick about that." He said, giving Ches's back a gentle rub until he stopped coughing. When Ches did, Hatter removed his hand and placed it back on the table.

Hatta laughed lightly and smiled. "Of course I know. You're Mr. Slow and Steady." She said. "And it always wins, even if I'm not racing." Hatter replied, taking yet another swallow of his tea. Hatta turned her eyes to Ches. "But when you _do_get there, Kitten, make sure to have lots of lube. My brother's freakish height of six foot-ten hasn't left him unaffected in certain…._other_parts." She said.

If Ches had had ice cream in his mouth, he would have choked again.

Instead he blushed a deep red color while Hatter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hatta, if I didn't love you, I'd be seriously considering killing you right now. Or at least maiming you horribly." He said. Hatta only smiled and said, "What? You should be proud of nine inches."

This time Ches _did_choke and was once again saved by Hatter. But not before Hatter got a chance to stuff a napkin into his sister's mouth and say dangerously, "_Hush_."

And that's when Ches learned Hatta _really_liked embarrassing her brother and anyone he was with if possible.

He also learned later that evening from Hatter that it just meant she approved of the relationship.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ches had to admit, he really enjoyed being in a relationship with the Hatter. He spent less and less time alone and more and more time with Hatter. Sometimes even staying overnight when it got to be really late. And he soon discovered that his new favorite feeling was when Hatter would cuddle him in front of the fire place on especially cold nights.

He even noticed he was beginning to smell more like Hatter, a mix of rich vanilla and cinnamon. A very intoxicating scent in his opinion.

And all the while, Ches could feel himself slowly falling for the hatted man, and he was powerless to stop it.

And he was surprised to find himself completely ok with this.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

It was one of those days where everything was way too perfect.

The sun was shining, there wasn't a purple cloud in site, and Hatter was walking Ches to the final Tea Party of the year, because the weather was just getting too cold for them to continue the Tea Party until spring came back around.

It seemed like it would be a good day.

That was, until the March Hare smiled a disturbing smile at Ches like he knew something Ches didn't. Something bad.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

An hour passed and soon it was time to leave the Tea Party. Right when Hatter and Ches were about to leave, March called out to him. "Ches, could I talk to you?"

Hatter glanced at Ches, who just shrugged. Hatter nodded and polity stepped out of hearing range as to allow the two Zions some privacy.

Ches walked over to March "Yeah?"

March looked at him with the same disturbing half smile. "Have you forgotten our bet?" He asked. Ches looked confused. Bet? What be- ohhh, THAT bet.

Ches thought for a moment, realizing that during his time with the Hatter, he'd completely forgotten about the bet.

But he also realized that Hatter was no longer just a bet. He was really something to Ches.

"I remember."

March's half smile turned into a whole smile. "Have you accomplished it?"

Ches shook his head. "No. But about that-"

Just as he was about to call off the whole bet for the sake of a real relationship with the Hatter, said hatted man spoke.

"Ches, I'd like to go meet Cata in the library, and if we don't get there soon, he'll leave." Hatter called out softly, standing at the edge of the garden.

Ches looked at him and smiled. "Ok." He looked at March. "I'll talk to you later.", and went to leave the garden with Hatter.

March's smile on his way out would bother Ches for quite some time.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

For the next few weeks and well into November, Ches kept trying to get a chance to speak with March and call off the bet, but something always seemed to call his attention or March was unavailable.

From two small time gangs having a fight that almost caused several casualties and Ches had to force his hand and send both gangs straight to jail, to the Twin's birthday in which Hatta had invited Ches and Hatter to a small party she held at her house.

All these things kept getting in Ches's way, and the Winter Solstice Celebration was quickly approaching.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

But one day as Ches and Hatter were walking down a street, Ches noticed March walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the street, and, as he was near desperate to talk to the Hare, he told Hatter to wait for him and he ran to catch up with March.

"March!" Ches called, waving down the green haired hare.

March turned to him, a bored look in his eyes. "Yes, Ches?"

Ches stopped in front of March. "I need to talk to you about the bet. You see I'd like to-" and once again Ches was cut off, but by March this time.

"Do what? Forfeit? You know that means I'd win." March said.

"Yes, I know. I-" Again Ches was cut off.

"What? All you have to do is seduce the Hatter, it shouldn't be that hard, and by the looks of it, you have him right where you want him." March said.

Just as Ches opened his mouth to tell March that Hatter had become so much more to him, a terrible, awful thing happened.

"What this talk of a bet and…me?" Came Hatter's soft words.

Ches froze.

"Yes, Hatter, Ches and I have a small wager going on." March said, that disturbing smile reappearing.

Seeing how this conversation would not work to his favor if he didn't stop and explain quickly, Ches attempted to say something.

"We DID, March, but-" Hatter lifted his hand in a shushing motion, which shut Ches up quickly.

Hatter was looking at March, slight confusion etched on his face. "What bet, March?"

March's smile was almost evil. "Just a little something Ches and I had going on to see if he could seduce you."

Ches was acutely aware that things were going downhill and going that was very, very quickly.

Hatter's body had locked up, his eyes slightly widened. Yet he still talked. "And what exactly was bet?"

"Ten thousand Wonderbucks if Ches could manage it. And he almost did. Pity." March said.

Hatter turned slowly to Ches, a look in his eyes that made the cat fear for his life. "Is this true, Cheshire?" "It WAS bu-" Ches attempted to explain once again, but his efforts were futile, as always.

"So…I was just a bet? For money?" Hatter asked his hope that it wasn't true loud and clear in his voice and on his face.

Ches hadn't the slightest clue as to how he should deal with this situation. And March only made it worse.

"Yes Hatter, Ches was faking the whole time. This shouldn't come as a surprise to you," He said, and Ches had the sudden urge to punch that nasty smirk right off the Hare's face. But he had to deal with Hatter first. But when he looked to Hatter, the expression he saw there was heartbreakingly sad.

"Hatter, please, listen to me, let me explain." Ches said softly, stepping towards the Hatter.

Hatter just shook his head and backed up a step. "No. I can't believe…and here I thought…" Hatter put his fingers to his temples, a sign that he was getting a headache. And a bad one, if his pained expression was any indication.

And before Ches could even argue his case, the Hatter disappeared.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A week passed, and Hatter kept a good distance away from Ches, which made the December air seem a million times colder Cheshire.

He quickly got a cold with no warm bodied healer to keep him healthy.

Hatta stopped by once, absolutely furious at him for using her brother. She didn't give Ches a chance to explain, either. Just smacked him hard enough to send him several feet back, spat a few colorful words and a threat on Ches's life if he got within a hundred foot radius of her brother, and stomped away, leaving the cat to collect himself and shut his front door before his cold could get any worse.

Ches had even visited the library a few times in hopes to catch the Hatter, not daring to approach the tall man's house. He never saw the Hatter, but he did find the Caterpillar once. And, in a desperate attempt for help, he decided to talk to the ill man.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Cata looked up from his book, feeling the stare of the Cheshire. "Are we back to staring rudely, Kitten? Or do you need something?" He said, steadily gazing at the cat, reading into him even better then the Hatter could ever hope to.

Ches nodded and took a seat across from Cata, not sure how to start.

Luckily, Cata sensed his hesitance and started for him. "So it would seem a wager was reveled and you're currently not on either of the hatted twin's good sides."

Ches nodded weakly. "There WAS a wager, but I meant to cancel it, but…"

"Nobody gave you a chance to explain your side of the story?" Cata asked, slightly amused.

"Yes! How did you know?" Ches asked.

"Miscommunications or lack thereof happen every day. Plus, I've seen how you started acting around Hatter. You've fallen in love with him." Cata said, turning a page in his book.

Ches nodded and looked down, his ear pinning back in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'd actually forgotten about the bet but March reminded me, and then I tried to break it, but I never got a chance…"

Cata nodded in understanding. "Then you need a way to talk to Hatter, and you may have to be a bit forceful, seeing as he's probably going to try and dodge you whenever you come around. Not to mention the obstacle of Tristina-"

"Tristina?" Ches asked, never having heard the name before. "Hatta. That's her first name." Cata clarified. Ches was a little bothered by Cata giving him such personal information on Hatta without her consent, but he kept that to himself.

"As I was saying, you'll be hard pressed to talk to Hatter. My suggestion is the Winter Solstice Celebratory Ball. As you know all we Zions are forced to attend, and that will make Hatta behave a little better, Hatter will be there and so will you. And at the end, before they leave, as we are always the last to go and Hatta always attends to the hearth to make it die down properly, make your plea. Hatter is a sensible man and he will listen to you." Cata said.

"Then why didn't he listen to me the first time?" Ches asked, slightly confused.

"He was surprised when the information was revealed, as any person would be. Even the most sensible and wise person can be caught off guard if certain words are used at certain times." Cata explained, flipping yet another page in his book.

Ches nodded. "Now, I suggest you get home and nurse your cold. I can smell your sickness from here, and you really shouldn't be out and about." Cata advised, looking at Ches. So Ches stood and began leaving before he turned to Cata, who was once again reading his book.

"Caterpillar?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Ches said. Cata smiled slightly and waved him off.

And so Ches left the library feeling a little less burdened then he had when coming in, hope now beginning to reassure what he once thought a hopeless situation.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

December twenty-second quickly approached, and with it came the festivities. All of Wonderland seemed slightly more cheery, despite the nasty blizzard that had been raging for a few days and wasn't said to clear up until after the solstice.

Ches got a lot better and was healthy enough to attend the ball.

So, gathering up his nerve and bundling himself up as much as possible, Ches left for the Winter Solstice Ball, hoping beyond hope that everything would go on with some semblance of smoothness.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The ball went as it did every year in Heart Castle. The Zions would arrive early, Hatta and Queen Alice would get in an argument about how Hatta refused to wear a dress, Hatta would win like always, and the White Rabbit would take his station near the door, a long scroll in hand to announce as the lords, ladies, and various other high class people arrived.

The only difference this year was the amount of tension in the air among the Zions.

Hatter and Hatta absolutely refused to look at Ches, and Ches was far too scared to look at them. The March Hare was sitting a few seats down and there was a thick aura of smugness floating about him, the Dormouse was curled up in his teapot, peacefully sleeping, and the Twins were innocently sitting by their mother, blissfully unaware of the tension. And Cata was sitting in his chair, lost in his own mind no doubt, seeing how he absolutely hated crowds and large social events.

But nobody dared do anything, seeing as their table was placed on the platform slightly below the higher platform that held Alice's throne, at the very front of the ballroom where they were in clear view of all the guests.

All Ches could do was plaster on a fake smile as he greeted the guests as was mandatory of him and the other Zions, and patiently wait for the ball to end.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

And end it eventually did, at its usual time of almost three in the morning, many people tired of dancing and many of the ladies and gentlemen complaining of sore feet, seeing as many of the men wore fashionable ,but not exactly sensible, heels right along with the women.

And finally, as the last small bunch of guests left to go home, the Zions begin packing up to leave.

Hatta gently woke her sons, who had fallen asleep earlier, and instructed them to back up their coloring books and other items that would entertain eight year olds as she went to tend to the large hearth, as the White Rabbit hovered over her to make sure she didn't screw up, and she never did.

Caterpillar left as quickly as possible, simply wanting to go home, and the March Hare disappeared to somewhere, probably having a quick screw with one of the single guests in a back room, seeing as March was a sex addict.

That left the Hatter and Ches, the Hatter putting on his coat and heading for the door before Ches could get a decent amount of overcoats and other warm gear on. He'd only managed to get on a thick jacket and a scarf when fate decided to halt him.

"Hey, Kitten." March called out to him, stepping from a back room as a man slightly haphazardly dressed quickly left the castle, no doubt going to go home and boast about how he screwed a Zion.

Ches decided against putting on more clothes seeing how he was running behind and he began towards the door. "What, March?" He asked, as he stepped outside, the March Hare close behind him.

March stepped in front of him and, while blocking his path, held out a wad of Wonderbucks to him.

Ches looked from him to the money and back to him. "What that for?" He asked as March pressed the money into his hands. "It's the bet money. You win." "But I never seduced Hatter…" Ches said, staring at the expensive wad of paper in his shaking hand.

March laughed a little. "Yeah you did. You seduced the Hatter into loving you and then broke his heart, leaving him in shambles." He said.

Ches paused at March's words. March sounded like he had knew this was going to happen.

"March, did you…plan this?" Ches asked, looking at March, daring him to lie.

March was unfazed as he cackled a little. "Yes I did, Kitten."

Ches eyes went wide. "But why?"

March grinned at him. "To see the Hatter on his knees, of course. He so depressed right now. He so powerful, strongest person in Wonderland, but he doesn't do much with his power. So why should he be so happy all the time? True happiness is using your power. His attitude sickens me. So I devised a plan to break the man, if only for a little while." He said.

Ches was utterly shocked, and all he could ask was, "Why me?"

March rolled his eyes. "A blind man could see you and Hatter would make a fantastic couple. You complement each other so well its sickly sweet. Neither of you ever saw it, but I did. And seeing as you weren't really going to act on it anytime soon, I decided to use it to my advantage. And here we are."

Ches was no longer shocked. Now, he was just angry. No, _furious._ March had used them like they were some sort of pawns in a game of Chess! How dare he!

Ches's vision went dark as he lunged forward; landing a blow to the side of March's face that sent him crashing into a tree, effectively snapping it in half.

March, who had been caught by surprise, lay on the ground in pain as Ches walked up to him.

"You're one sick bastard, you know that? You're the one who doesn't deserve happiness." Ches threw the wad of money on the ground next to March. But just as he was about to leave, he added, "And Hatter doesn't squander his power. He uses it to help people in need, unlike you who uses it to get laid. Go fuck yourself, March. And if you ever get near Hatter or myself again, you'll get more than a couple of bruises, and that's a promise." And with that, he ran to catch up with the Hatter.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

He had to run for quite some time, almost twenty minutes. He would have teleported, but with the thickness of the blizzard, he could hardly see ten feet in front of himself. But finally, finally he found the Hatter, a block away from his home.

"Hatter! Hatter!" He yelled, hoping the man would hear him over the raging snow. And he did, but he was unwilling to turn around as he recognized the voice.

Ches collapsed to his knees a mere six feet away from the Hatter, exhausted from the run and the cold. He could already feel illness worming its way into his body.

"Hatter, listen to me, please! I'm sorry, ok? I never meant for this to happen!" He said.

Hatter turned to him, eyes cold and distant. "You made a bet, didn't you? What else did you expect to happen?" He asked, the tone of his voice cold and sharp. But Ches was too cold and desperate for this to bother him.

"Yes, I made a bet with March to see if I could seduce you." Hatter almost turned away but Ches wasn't done, "But it turned into something more! For awhile I'd honestly forgotten about the bet and I just enjoyed my time with you! But that day when March wanted to talk to me at the last Tea Party, he reminded me of it. And I was just about to tell him that I wanted no part of it anymore and I just wanted to be with you! But I was interrupted and for a while I tried to talk to him, but I never got a chance. Until that day on the street you found out about the bet. I was trying to tell him, but then everything else happened and I never got a chance to explain what was happening! I just wanted to quite the bet, ok? I just wanted to be with you. Because I love you." The last sentence was practically whispered as Ches's head was bent, tears streaming down his face, many of them turning to frost.

He was so cold and tired and sad. If Hatter didn't forgive him now, he didn't know what he was going to do. He was ready to collapse into the foot high snow and just let himself die of pneumonia.

But those thoughts were halted as a warm coat and an even warmer pair of arms was wrapped around his body and he was lifted up. He looked blearily up at the Hatter, who was now walking towards his house.

"Look at you, you're a mess. Out in a blizzard with only a jacket. You should know better Cheshire. You're going to have one terrible cold for at least a week and a half after this." Hatter said, unlocking his door and stepping into his house. He shut the door behind him and took Ches into his living room, laying him on the chair closest to the fire.

"Hatter-" He began.

"Aaron."

"What?"

"Aaron. That's my name. Call me Aaron."

"Then just call me Cecil." Ches replied, and he got a warm smile in return.

For the next hour Aaron worked to get Cecil warm again and get him into dry clothes. After Cecil's temperature was healthy again, Aaron carried him to his bed, tucking him under the many layers of covers and lying beside him.

He gazed at Cecil for many long seconds before leaning forward to kiss him tenderly. And just before the cat succumbed to his exhaustion, he heard the sweet words of, "I love you too, Cecil."

-o0o-o0o-A Month Later-o0o-o0o-

Ches had gotten better, but it had taken some time. Nearly three weeks. But under the precise care of the Hatter, he made a full recovery and was out and about again with the man. And it was one of those days were it was just plain old good.

They'd had plenty of fun and Hatta had stopped by to visit. A few days after the ball, Hatter explained to Hatta what had happened and she immediately apologized to Ches for hitting him and being so mean and she quickly redirected her anger towards March after she learned what he had done. Ches was happy to forgive her.

But now it was evening and the Hatter and Cheshire were enjoying one of their favorite pass times; cuddling in front of the fire.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ches nuzzled Hatter's chest affectionately, more than content to just lie there.

But it seemed Hatter had something to say, as he cleared his throat.

"So…I visited March today."

Ches stopped moving and just allowed Hatter to continue talking.

"You messed him up more than you think. Half his face is yellow from the healing bruise, he got small scrapes all over his body along with an equal amount of bruises, and his shoulder is fractured. Healing, but still fractured." Hatter said, just the lightest note of disapproval in his tone.

Ches sighed. "I know you don't like it, Aaron, but he deserved what he got, and I don't regret any of it."

Hatter sighed, "I know, just it bothers me."

"Because you're a big softie~" Ches teased playfully.

Hatter just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, even though he didn't say it, he is regretting what he did. He's probably even a little sorry."

Ches just shrugged. "Yeah, I figured he would be. But that doesn't matter right now. Can we just cuddle?" He said.

Hatter smiled a little. "Actually, there's one more thing."

Ches's ears perked up a little as he looked at Hatter questionably. "What is it?" He asked.

Hatter smiled lovingly and stood up, holding Ches until both were standing. Then he leaned forward and began nipping the cat's neck lightly, petting his ears in a way that left Ches moaning and slightly turned on. That's when Ches caught onto what Hatter was doing.

He grinned. "C'mere, Aaron. I want to show you something…" He said, and led the Hatter to their now shared bedroom.

Hatter smiled, "Lead the way, Cecil." Was all he said before the bedroom door shut behind them.


End file.
